Our New Sister Bella
by WickedWitchofthe West08
Summary: Orphaned when she was four Isabella Swan Dickenson was adopted by the Cullen's. Having a horrible past can her new family give her a better and brighter future? Will she find true love? Read and find out. Please review.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_**Bella's POV**_

Right before my mommy and step dad left for their dinner outing alone without me they called a last minute babysitter named Jason. When he arrived I quickly ran up to my room. I got into my nightgown, brushed my teeth washed my face, brushed my hair, crawled under my covers, and grabbed my teddy bear that I've had since I was born. My mommy told me that my real daddy Charlie Swan gave it to me when I was born. I never sleep without it.

About five or ten minutes later Jason walked into my room with this evil expression on his face. "What do you think your doing in bed so early?" He asked me as he moved closer to my bed.

"It's eight o'clock pm. I always go to bed at this time." I answered feeling fear arise in my gut.

"Is that so?" He asked me. I nodded my head yes. "Well you're not going to bed now. Not till I have my fun with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked clutching my teddy bear and blankets tightly to my chest.

"Well your father said that I can do whatever I wanted to with you. And you know what?" I stared at him with fear in my eyes for I knew what was going to happen and what he was going to say. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

When I got to the car wreck I saw the ambulance workers taking the couple out of the car. When they were out I right away recognized their faces. "That's Renee and Josh Dickenson."

"You know them sir?" My partner Phil asked me.

"Yeah my wife and I sometimes baby sit their daughter Isabella when they go out of town or actually it more like when we can." I explained to my partner.

"The woman's still alive." The ambulance medic said.

My partner and I ran up to Renee. "Hey Renee. You're going to be ok." I said to her with relief that she was still alive.

"Go get Bella. You have to get Bella." Renee said in a pained voice.

"Doesn't she have a babysitter? Let me make sure that your okay and then I'll go get Little Isabella."

Renee started shaking her head. It was at that moment that it clicked. "Does she have a male babysitter?" I asked now with fear and horror in my voice. All Renee did was nod her head yes with tears strolling down her both of her cheeks. I quickly grabbed my partner's arm and ran go my police cruiser. When we were both in the car I put on my siren and stepped on the gas.

When we finally got there I got a call from the hospital calling to inform me that Renee Dickinson had passed away on the operating table. Normally I would have stopped what I was doing but right now I need to save Little Isabella first.

My partner and I quickly opened the front door and when we were inside the house we hears a scream of pain coming from the upstairs. I heard my partner quietly call for back up and a medic as we ran up the stairs. We followed the screams to Little Isabella's room. When we got to the bedroom door we tried to turn the knob to open it but to our dismay it was locked.

"Stop it please! Stop hurting me!" I heard Little Isabella beg and scream to her attacker.

I turned to Phil and said in a really low voice, "On the count of three we'll shoulder the door open." I then counted to three on my fingers. When I fingered three we slammed open the door. When it was opened I saw the bastard babysitter rapping Little Isabella. Her nightgown was torn and ripped on the ground, her underpants were as I suspected cut off of her. I ran up to the bastard, grabbed him by the neck and threw him to Phil. I then grabbed a blanket off of Little Isabella's bed and wrapped her body up init so that she could be covered up.

"Wait. I need my Bumblebee puppy." Little Isabella said in tears. I bent down and picked up her stuffed animal puppy that she called Bumblebee and carried her out of that nightmare of a house. When she was in the car we then drove to the hospital where I knew that I would have to break the new about her mother and father to her. _'How am I going to do this?'_ I asked myself.


	2. Meet Your New Daddy Bella

_**Chapter 1: Meet Your New Daddy Bella**_

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I walked into Olympic Hospital for another day at work while my children were at school. "Hello Dr. Cullen."

I turned around to see who was talking to me. "Why hello Janice. What can I do for you today?" I asked.

"Well we just got a four year old girl who was raped by her babysitter. Look she has no living relatives and nowhere she can go. So I was wondering if you might possibly mind well adopting her. I mean you have adopted before." Janice said.

"What?" I asked in shock. "Janice you really can't expect me to just adopt a child just like that do you?"

"But doctor no one else will and you along with everyone else know how I feel about orphanages and foster homes." Janice said with begging eyes.

"Janice…" I started to say but then I remembered what Alice had said the night before.

_~Flashback~_

"_Alice are you okay" I asked as I knew that she had just had a vision._

"_What?" she asked as she looked around at all of us. "Oh sorry. I'm fine Carlisle." She then replied with excitement in her voice._

"_Sweetheart what did you see?" Jasper asked her as he sat right next to her with curiosity in his voice._

"_Well I just saw that we're going to have to have a little sister n our family." Alice said with enthusiasm._

"_A new sister?" Asked Emmett with enthusiasm._

"_Yep." Alice said with even more excitement. Both she and Emmett got out of their seats and started dancing with joy._

"_What are they so happy about?" Rosalie asked as she and Edward came into the room._

"_Well evidently Alice had a vision that we're going to get a little human sister." Edward explained as he just finished reading my mind, or Jasper's, or Alice, or even Emmett's._

"_So when will she come?" Emmett asked when both he and Alice stopped jumping and dancing for joy._

"_Sometime this week." she said with excitement, enthusiasm, and joy._

"_Man I can't wait." Emmett added. Then once again the two of them started leaping and dancing for joy, along with Rosalie and Jasper._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Okay Janice but let me meet her and talk to you first to see if she'll like wait no rather feel comfortable with me." I said giving in to Janice's pleading and Alice's vision.

"Great." She said with joy. "Just follow me and I'll take you to her."

As I followed Janice all I could think about was how my family and I were going to handle a four year old human child. When we finally arrived at our destination I looked into the window and there I saw her. She had hair that's a beautiful shade of brunette, she had chocolate colored eyes, and while she played with this old worn out teddy bear she wore a smile that could brighten up a room.

"What's her name?" I asked Janice not taking my eyes off of the child.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan Dickinson." Janice said looking at her folder that had all of Isabella's information in it.

Now knowing her name I walked into the room where Isabella was playing with her teddy. "Hello there Isabella." I greeted her.

She tore her attention away from her teddy bear and put it all on me. "Hello." She said in the sweetest voice.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I said not being able to tear my attention away from her. _'Janice told me that Isabella was a rape victim. If she was a rape victim she should be terrified of me, but instead she acts like she's comfortable with me being in the room with her.' _I thought to myself. "Are you comfortable with me being in here alone with you? I asked curious as to if she was just acting like she was okay/ fine with my presence.

"Yes." She replied hugging her teddy bear.

"Why's that? I mean from what the report says that your e a rape victim. Usually rape victims hate being alone with strangers.

"I know that you won't hurt me." She said giving me a smile.

"How do you know that?" I asked in curiosity.

"I can feel it, plus your name doesn't begin with a 'J'."

"What does my name not beginning with a 'J' have to do with it?"

"Well men whose names begin with 'J's' always hurt me." She explained.

"Well I have an adopted son named Jasper…" Before I could finish I saw her hold on to her teddy bear get tights and her breathing got harder, and she started shaking with fear. "Hey… hey….hey." I said in a calming voice. "I promise, no I swear to you that Jasper would never do anything to harm you." Her breathing began to slow down back to normal, her shaking began to subside, and her hold on her teddy bear loosened. She then looked at me with strands of tears down her cheeks.

"You promise?" She asked me with just a little hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes I do." Without any warning she got up still holding her teddy bear and jumped into my arms giving me a warm hug. It was at that moment that I knew that I would do anything, use all of my power (what little I have), to protect my new daughter. "Hey Isabella," She looked up at my face. "How do you feel about being my daughter?" I asked in hope that she would say yes.

"Yes daddy." I stared at her with shock. _'Did she just call me daddy?' _I asked myself. "But only if you call me Bella and not Isabella."

I quickly hugged her like a human father hugging his daughter. I then said with a smile on my face, "It's a deal." In laughter.


	3. Meet Your New Brothers' Bella

_**Chapter 2: Meet Your Brothers Bella**_

_**Emmett's POV**_

When I got to Olympic Hospital I was so excited to meet my new baby sister. When I saw Carlisle he showed me where my baby sister was, and boy was Carlisle right. A glance is all you need to fall in love with her and feel protective over her as well.

When I entered the room Isabella stopped what she was doing and stared at me. "Hey Izzy. My name's Emmett. I guess I'm gonna be your new big brother." She then stared at me in anger.

"My name is Bella. Never call me Izzy again and I'll let you be my big brother."

I could feel my grin widen with her words. I then pulled her into an embrace and said with joy, "Deal"

"Did you know that you're like a big pillow?"

"I am?" I asked in amusement.

"Yes you are. You'll be my pillow." She said in a humorous voice.

I chuckled at that. "So let me guess instead of you calling Emmett, Emmy, or Em your going to call me pillow?" I asked in humor and curiosity.

She looked up from my chest with a radiant smile that could light up a room and said, "Yep. Unless you make me mad."

"Oh well I guess I'm gonna have to not make you mad then huh?" I said in humor.

"You got that right buddy." She said in a serious yet humorous tone.

"Oh is that right?" I asked as I started tickling her like crazy. I knew that she was trying so hard to talk but she was laughing so hard that she couldn't. I quickly stopped tickling her so that she could catch her breath,

She got up off of her back and launched her body into mine. I acted like a human and fell onto my back with her in my arms. "Yep my big pillow. That's right. You know what?" She asked me still smiling her radiant smile.

"What?" I asked laughing a little.

"I really already love you pillow." She said in her sweet cute four year old voice.

"You do?" I asked acting like I was tearing up.

"Yep I do." She confirmed.

"Good." I said. I then picked her up and then I started tickling her like crazy and that's how Jasper found us.

"Hey Emmett what are you trying to do? Huh? Make our new sister laugh herself to death before anyone else can meet her?" Jasper asked.

_**Jasper's POV**_

When I finally found the room that our new sister, Isabella, was in I saw Carlisle standing at the window of the room that she and Emmett were in. "Hey Carlisle. How's she getting along with Emmett, plus how'd she get along with you?" I asked.

"Well just look in the window and see for yourself, as for how she and I got along well lets just say that after ten or fifteen minutes after we first met she said to me after I asked her how she felt about her being my daughter, 'Yes daddy but only if you call me Bella and not Isabella.'" Carlisle explained to me with a fatherly grin on his face.

"I wonder how she'll take to me like she has with you and Emmett... I said feeling nervous about meeting Isabella...I mean Bella.

"Well there is one thing that she did say to me that might affect how she'll take to you."

"What's that?" I asked feeling that he was going to tell me something offensive.

"Well when I asked her why she wasn't afraid of me or scared..."

"There the same thing Carlisle." I interrupted.

"Oh right. Well the reason why she wasn't afraid of being in the same room alone with me was because and I quote, 'I can feel that you won't hurt me, plus your name doesn't begin with the letter 'J'.'"

"What?" I asked in shock and a little bit more fearful of meeting Bella.

"That was my reaction too. When I asked her about it she said, 'Well men whose name begins with 'J' always hurts me.' Now I did tell her about you and that your name begins with a 'J'" Carlisle explained to me.

"How did she react?"

"Well she was shaking with fear, squeezing her teddy bear with all of her might, and she was hyperventilating. I was luckily able to calm her down by promising that I wouldn't let you hurt her in any way, and that you couldn't hurt a fly."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope. Now why don't you go on in and meet her." Carlisle suggested to me, and that's exactly what I did.

When I entered the room I saw Emmett tickling our new little sister like crazy, and her laugh, man her laugh would make anyone smile and want to protect her just so they could hear her cute laugh. "Hey Emmett what are you trying to do? Huh? Make our new little sister laugh herself to death before anyone else can meet her?" I asked in laughter.

"Hey Jasper..." Before Emmett could finish Bella sobered up from her laughing, grabbed her teddy bear, and then went into Emmett's arms and held onto him for dear life. "Hey you alright Bells? It's okay Jasper would never hurt you."

"You promise?" She asked Emmett in fear.

"Yes I do and if he does hurt you... well then I'll just have to hurt him for ya." Emmett said with a big protective yet innocent grin on his face.

"Hey?" I said acting like I was hurt by his words.

Bella just broke into laughter. "So you're the Jasper that's as harmless as a teddy bear?" She asked me. Emmett just broke down into laughter.

I bent down so that I could sit right next to her and across from Emmett, Bella being in the middle. "I guess that from what Carlisle and this big oaf here has told you, me being a teddy bear is the right label. But only you my dear little sister can call me that." I said glaring at Emmett who was still rolling on the floor laughing. I then looked back at Bella who wore her smile that was now directed at me.

"Um J...Ja...Jasper." she finally got out. I could tell how hard it was for her to say my name and that she really did hate names that began with the letter 'J'. I felt sorry for her about that and that she'll never know if someone whose name begins with a 'J' is a nice person all because of the fear that was brought upon her.

"Yes?" I asked wondering what she was going to ask me.

"Is it okay if I just call you 'Teddy' only because I'll feel a lot more comfortable just like I'm more comfortable calling um..." She turned her head towards Emmett, who had finally sobered up.

"Emmett." Emmett said to her before giving her a big brotherly hug.

"Right." She said with a smile. "Just like I feel really comfortable calling Emmett 'Pillow'." I just stared at Emmett in shock. _'Emmett a pillow? Who would have thought that Emmett would/could be a pillow?' _I asked myself.

"You know what?" Bella stared at me with wonder. "I think that it would be an honor for you to call me teddy, but," I then turned and glared at Emmett who was trying his hardest not to laugh. "only you can call me that. NO one else." I held out my right hand and added, "Deal?"

Bella looked at my hand then back at me. Without warning she leaped into my arms and said in a loving sisterly four year old voice, "It's a deal my teddy bear." I was shock and stunned that she did that. I looked over at Emmett who was smiling that out the window where Carlisle looked as though he'd just let out a breath of relief. Bella then in a low voice whispered in my ear, "I love you teddy."

With a smile of joy and affection I said, "I love you too Bella. And I'm glad that your now apart of my life."

"Me too."


	4. Meet Your New Sisters Bella

_**Chapter 3: Meet Your New Sister's Bella**_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

When Alice and I entered the room we saw Jasper and Emmett tickling Isabella and not only was Isabella laughing hysterically but so was Emmett and Jasper. Out of all of years that I've known Emmett I've never seen him act like this or Jasper for that matter. _'What has happened/ gotten into them?' _I asked myself. _'Is this all Isabella's doing?'_ I wondered.

Before I could say anything Alice beat me to the punch by saying, "Hey you guys. Are you three having fun?" She asked.

Emmett, Jasper, and Isabella stopped playing and turned their attention towards me and Alice. "It's about time you two got here." Emmett said with a huge grin on his face as he held Isabella.

"Bella this is your new sisters, Alice and Rosalie." Jasper said introducing Alice and myself to our new sister.

"Hey Rosie Rose. Hi Ali Al." Isabella greeted me and Alice with nicknames that she had just come up with for me and Alice.

"Why hello Isa…." Before I could finish both Emmett and Jasper held up their hands signaling for me to stop.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked them curious as to why the boy had stopped me in mid sentence.

"Her name is Bella." Emmett said.

"Not Isabella." Jasper added.

Bella turned away from Alice and I to Emmett and Jasper and said while running up to them, "I love you Pillow and you too Teddy."

"Pillow? Teddy?" Alice and I asked in unison both wondering what it was that we had missed.

"That's my nick name for them." Bella said in an innocent tone.

All I could do was smile. When I did Bella got out of both Emmett and Jasper's arms and ran right into mine. I quickly caught her in my arms as she said into my ears, "I love you already Rosie Rose." All I could do was stare at her with shock.

I then said still wearing my smile that she had put on my face, "I think I'm coming to love you too little sis." I suddenly turned to Emmett, Jasper, and Alice when I heard them all gasp. "What?" I asked wondering what the gasp was for. "I was just stating the truth about how I felt. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"We know that you were just saying how you felt baby but it's just that you're not usually this nice or become this close to new comers." Emmett explained with a smile on his handsome face. I guess he was hoping that I wouldn't beat him like I usually did when he would act like a smart ass to me about how I behave.

All Bella and I could do was laugh for the look on all of them; Emmett, Jasper, and Alice's faces were priceless to the point that if I had any anger in me it was all gone until we heard Edward ask from behind me, " What in the worlds so funny?"


	5. Meet Edward Bella

_**Chapter 4: Meet Edward Bella**_

_**Alice's POV**_

When Edward came in the room I noticed that Bella's face lit up like she was falling in love with him. I walked over to Jasper and in a very low quiet voice I asked him, "Hey what are those two emotions right now?"

Jasper looked at me in shock. I guess that he knows why I was asking him that question. "Well Bella is really excited and already really likes Edward. And Edward's emotion is a mixture of uncertainty and confusion. It's quite hilarious actually."

In a low voice I asked, "Really?" giggling.

_**Edward's POV**_

When I finally got to the hospital and they directed me to where Carlisle and everyone else including our new sister Isabella were I decided to quickly stop by the gift shop and get her a gift. I got her a golden brown teddy bear that was 17 inches in height. It had dark golden eyes and a big happy grin. I for some reason knew that this was the teddy bear for her and that she would absolutely love it. After I purchased the bear I quickly ran as fast as I could in human speed of course to meet up with everyone. I had to make sure that I didn't let go of Bella's gift and that I didn't bump into anyone.

"Hey glad you could finally make it." Carlisle greeted me with humor in his voice.

"Sorry I had to get something before I got here. How's she taken to everyone?" I asked curious as to what I've missed.

"Well look…no better yet go inside and see for yourself."

With Isabella's gift in hand I walked around Carlisle and into the room where I was hit with this wave of laughter.

"What in the worlds so funny?" I asked making my presence known. And that's when I saw her. Our new sister Isabella, though I think I'll just call her Bella. That is if she doesn't mind. She was exactly how Carlisle described her but cuter. The only problem that I found that really confused me was that I couldn't read her thoughts.

"Hey Edward glad you could finally make it." Alice said in giggles. I knew that she had just asked Jasper what Bella and my emotions were.

"Yeah well I would have gotten here sooner, but unlike you four I decided to stop and get our new little sister a present." Once I said present Bella ran up to me with great speed.

She looked at me with captivating eyes and said, "A present for me Edward? Really?"

'_She didn't give him a nick name?' _I heard everyone say/ ask themselves.

I just ignored them and said to Bella, "Yes a present for you Bella. Is it okay that I call you Bella?" Before I could get an answer she leaped into my arms knocking her gift along with me to the floor and said, "I would love that." I gave her a little smile and set her down before I gave her my gift.

When she opened it she smiled this most captivating smile that I've ever seen. Then she leaped into my arms again with her teddy bear in her hands, and said in her sweetest and a most sincere voice in my ear, "Thank you so much for my teddy bear Edward. I think I'll call him my Edward Bear." _'Edward Bear?'_ I asked myself. _"Why would she want to call her bear Edward? Why would she want to name it after me? She just met me.'_

"Well I guess we now know who her favorite is." I heard Emmett say with jealousy.

"Yeah well that's because he got her a gift." Rosalie added with jealousy as well.

I was waiting for Alice and Jasper to say something but all they did was laugh.

"I love you Edward." Bella said in a tired, sweet, and innocent voice.

Still holding her I said with real emotion and affection, "I love you too Bella." And for some strange reason I felt that I didn't love her as a little sister but as something more.


	6. Time To Meet Your New Mommy Bella

_**Chapter 5: Time to Meet Your New Mommy Bella**_

_**Carlisle's POV**_

"Carlisle you did what!?" Esme screamed into the phone.

"Look Esme I told you about Alice's vision that she had the other night." I reminded her.

"Yes I remember. But I would think that my husband would ask me for my feelings on the topic as well as my permission before he goes off and decides no I mean goes through with such a big decision like this without me knowing about it." Esme ranted. "How could you do this to me?"

"Well I thought that you could… well pick up where you left off when you lost your son Michael." I explained in true honesty.

"Oh? Is that what you thought? Is that really what you thought would happen? That I would just adopt this child and no questions asked I would just fall in love with her and love her the way that I loved and still love my really biological son? Is that what you thought would happen? Is it Carlisle?" Esme asked with tears of sadness and sorrow.

I knew that she missed her son Michael just like I missed my son Adam that I had when I was still human. As vampires you can live forever but when you're a vampire who is a parent and have lost your child like Esme and I did then it hurts you ten times worse knowing that you'll not only never see them again but that you won't be able to watch them grow and become the person you knew that they would become. But I also know that any parent who loses a child before its their time to go that it's like ripping out one's heart.

"Yes it is. Look honey the kids already love her and she loves them. Which is surprising after all that she's been through. Please Esme give her a chance. I know, no I guarantee that you'll fall in love with her as quickly as the rest of us have. Plus I know for a fact that she'll love you." I explained and begged with a glint of hope in my voice.

"Fine you win. But what are we going to do if it doesn't work out?"

"It will work out. Trust me honey it will." I reassured her.

"Carlisle it better. Not only for the child's sake but for your's as well." She said in a little bit of anger and with that she hung up. _'This will work out. I just know it will.'_ I thought to myself.

_**Bella's POV**_

I didn't understand this feeling that had come over me when I first layed my eyes on my big brother Edward. It was like this sincere feeling along with a feeling of safety and protection as well. Somehow I knew that Edward and I were going to have a different type of relationship then that of the rest of my new family. I wonder why that is? I mean I just met him only a few minutes ago, how could I be feeling this was towards him now? I mean I'm just a kid. I'm not supposed to have these feelings until I get older.

_**Edward's POV**_

Just as Bella and I got out of our embrace Carlisle came into the room with a big smug smile on his face. _'I'm so happy that their all getting along.'_ I heard him say to himself. "Hey how about you all take Bella home and get her situated and comfortable. Along with introducing her to Esme." Carlisle suggested to us. _'I just hope that Esme loves her as much as the rest of us do.'_ Carlisle hoped and prayed to himself.

"Yeah but first we have to take her shopping." Alice danced over to Bella and I.

"But I got stuff at my old home." Bella said in a little pout.

"Yes but that house is now closed off for it's now a crime scene." Rosalie said walking up to Alice and Bella.

"But I don't like shopping. It's boring." Bella wined now getting teary eyed.

"Hey don't worry Bella. Me, Jasper, and hopefully Edward will accompany you. What do you say?" Emmett said opening his arms for Bella.

Bella pulled away from me and jumped right into Emmett's arms. "Fine but only if Ali Al doesn't just shop for me."

"WHAT?!" Almost everyone said.

"Yes." Alice beamed with excitement.

"Fine." Emmett said with a little disappointment but was still happy that Bella had agreed with him.

'_This ought to be fun.'_ Jasper thought with a sense of doom.

"Well I suggest that you all get going." As we all started to exit Carlisle pulled me to the side and asked, "Edward what was Bella thinking about around you guys?"

I looked at him in shock, but then I remembered that when I tried to read her thoughts I couldn't. "I can't read her thoughts." I said with confusion and uncertainty.

"How can that be?" He asked. I just shrugged my shoulders.

'_Edward you better get your ass over here this instant.'_ Yelled Alice through her thoughts.

"Hey I'll see you at home Carlisle. Alice is calling me. Rather demanding my presence. Carlisle nodded and I ran off to catch up with the rest of my family.

When I got there I saw Bella in tears along with saying my name through her sobs. When she looked up and saw me she pushed her way out of the officer's arms and ran over to me. Before I knew it she was hugging my legs. I bent down and lifted her up into my arms.

"Where did you go?" She asked as she started to calm herself down.

"Carlisle needed to ask me something. Why did you miss me?" I asked with a small smirk on my face.

'_Are you seriously flirting with her?'_ Alice and Rosalie both asked me through their thoughts.

'_Dude she's our new little sister.'_ Emmett thought to me.

'_She's just four years old. What's going on with you and your emotions?'_ Jasper asked through his thoughts.

'_Was I really flirting with her? What did Jasper mean by what's up with my emotions?'_ I asked myself.

"Mr. Kenny this is my other brother Edward." Bella said to the officer with pride.

"Well I'm pleased to meet you Edward. I guess that Little Isabella likes you most/ best of all." He said with a little snicker.

_**Bella's POV**_

When we finally finished shopping, me and my new siblings pulled up to this big beautiful house. I knew at that moment that this was going to be my new home and that I loved it. I watched as my siblings carried in all of my new things into the house. I had this feeling of fear in the pit of my stomach. _'I wonder if my new mommy will like me?'_ I asked myself.

I decided to wonder around to the back of the house. When I got to the back window I heard a voice that I only could guess as my new mommy yelling in anger.

"Carlisle you did what? ... Yes I remember. But I would think that my husband would ask me for my feelings on the topic as well as my permission before he goes off and decides no I mean goes through with such a big decision like this without me knowing about it. How could you do this to me? … Oh? Is that what you thought? Is that really what you thought would happen? That I would just adopt this child and no questions asked I would just fall in love with her and love her the way that I loved and still love my really biological son? Is that what you thought would happen? Is it Carlisle?" I heard her ask with such sadness in her voice.

'_So mommy doesn't want me? She hates me already?'_ I couldn't listen any more. I took my Edward Bear; for Alice had already taken my Bumblebee puppy that my real daddy had given me when I was born into the house; and ran into the woods. I didn't know where I was going or where I was going to end up. But I really didn't care.

Before I knew it I was tumbling down a steep hill and I felt my left leg pop or snap. I don't know. All I know is that it hurt. When I finally got to the bottom of the hill I heard a growl. When I looked up I saw what it was that growled. It was a big humongous brown wolf.

_**Edward's POV**_

"I'm going out for a run and to clear my head." I said to my siblings along with Esme. "Bella's still out back playing." Before they could say a word I was gone to my meadow.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me. I'm gonna try to update as soon as i possibly can. I hope you all enjoy and again thank you.


	8. Meet Jacob Black Bella

_**Chapter 6: Meet Jacob Black Bella**_

_**Edward's POV**_

It was about 30 minutes or so later when I heard Alice frantic and worried yell to me through her thoughts, "Edward, Bella's run away. You need you need to hurry and get to her. One of the wolves is with her not to far from where you are."

I quickly ran as fast as I could to get to our new little sister. When I finally got there I saw Bella with tears of pain and fear going down her cheeks. Her clothing was covered with dirt, leaves, and twigs, and to top it off her bone in her left leg was sticking out through the skin.

I ran to position myself in front of her and I showed my teeth and growled at the damn dog with anger. "Edward?" I heard Bella wine behind me with fear in her voice. I could only suspect that me growling and bearing my teeth to the mutt frightened her even more so.

I quickly turned my attention to Bella and said, "It's gonna be okay Bella. Everyone is on their way here."

"_How could you turn a child, you sick bloodsucker?"_ the mutt asked me through his thoughts with anger.

I turned my attention away from Bella so I wouldn't frighten her with my anger that was growing because of the mutt. "I didn't. She's still human. If she was one of us do you really think that her leg would still be broken and or that she would still be bleeding?" I asked through clenched teeth. _'How could he even ask if we turned her?'_ I asked myself in anger.

"_Then why are you protecting her letch?" _

"She's my sister, dog."

"Bella." I heard Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper yell from behind me.

I turned around when I heard Bella call me to her. "What is it Bella?" I asked as I kneeled down in front of her.

"Can I talk to the puppy too?" she asked me with such sincerity. I heard Emmett burst out laughing and a

couple seconds later everyone was laughing.

"_She can talk to me, but you'll have to translate for me."_ I looked from the wolf to Bella. Seeing that I was trapped I carefully lifted Bella into my arms and cautiously walked closer to the dog.

"_Be careful Edward."  
_

"_Don't let anything happen to her or else."_

"_Keep your guard up."_

I heard all of my siblings say to me through their thoughts. I continued to walk closer to the mutt till Bella and I were just I believe 12 inches away from him.

"What is it that you would like to talk to me about child?" I spoke for the mutt.

"Please call me Bella. I just want you to understand how I'm safe and that no harm will come to me from my new family."

"Please continue." As I spoke the words I wondered what it was that Bella was going to say.

She then told the wolf about her life and what it was like before she met me and my family. _'My God she's been through a lot.'_ I thought to myself as I listened. When she finished I saw big baseball size tears welding and strolling down the mutts cheeks. Before anyone could say anything Bella added, "I would love for us to be friends and play games with each other," I heard growls coming from my siblings and I felt myself holding back the growl that was threatening to surface. "But you have to be nice to my family and it would be nice if I knew your name."

"My name is Jacob." As I spoke his name I felt her tense up a bit. She then started to calm herself. I can only assume that she was trying to think of Jacob as she does Jasper.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked along with Jasper who I knew felt her tensing up.

"Yes I'm fine. I just have to remember that not everyone's name that begin with a 'J' are going to hurt me." She then turned her head and looked and Jacob. "You do promise you won't hurt me right?" She asked with still some fear in her voice.

"I promise."

"Good." She said with happiness. "I've always wanted a dog." She added with a laugh.

"_I think you'd better get her to a doctor."_ After hearing that I remembered that Bella's left leg was injured. And then me and my siblings ran home where we were greeted by Carlisle and Esme.

Esme quickly ran to Bella and myself when she saw us appear and said as she hugged Bella lightly, "I'm so sorry Bella. This is my entire fault." Esme then took Bella out of my arms and upstairs to get her cleaned up so that Carlisle could have a look at her.

Later Carlisle set her leg and put it in a cast so that it would be able to set properly. He then placed her in her new bedroom; which was mine; and out her in to bed for her to rest.


	9. Who's On First Bella?

_**Chapter 7: Who's On First Bella?**_

_**Esme's POV**_

It's been about two months since we adopted Bella. My God she reminds me of my son Adam. Somehow I believe that Bella might just be Adam's reincarnation. When I told Carlisle this he simply said, "That might be true but I wonder why; that is if it is true; would he choose to be reincarnated as a girl?" Well I guess I'll never know.

After Carlisle hung up the phone he had a worried and fearful expression on his face. "What's wrong Carlisle? Who was that?"

"That was Officer Kenny on the phone."

"Oh is everything alright?" I asked wondering what Officer Kenny calling had to do with the fearful and worried expression that Carlisle was wearing.

"Oh everything's fine."

"Oh don't give me that. I know that something is wrong or you wouldn't be wearing the look on your face that you have on." I said with a little annoyance in my voice.

"If you would let me explain."

I walked over to Carlisle and said in my sexy sweet voice, "I'm sorry honey. Now what did Officer Kenny have to say?"

"He called to let us know that the trial against Jason White; the boy who raped Bella the day before we adopted her; is going to start this Saturday and that they need Bella to be there and testify against him." Carlisle explained to me. I now understood why he had the look of worry and fear written all over his face.

"Don't they think that Bella's been through enough and that she needs to just forget this whole thing? I mean she's suffered through so much already and…"

"Honey I know all that as does Officer Kenny, but we need to have Bella do this so that we can keep that bastard behind bars and we need Bella to do that."

I just stared at Carlisle in shock for I have never in the past (its 1991 now and I was turned in 1921) 70 years I've never heard him ever curse or say bastard. Never! "Well we'd better inform Bella and the others."

"Yeah."

_**Alice's POV**_

Out of nowhere I had a vision of Bella in a court room crying. Before I could look into it further it was gone.

"You okay baby?" Jasper asked me with worry written all over his face.

"Yeah I just had a weird vision."

"What about?"

"All I saw was Bella on the witness stand of a court room in tears. I tried to look into it further but I lost it." I explained.

"Has that ever happened before?" Jasper asked with curiosity.

"No never."

"Huh."

"Teddy?!" we both heard Bella call/ yell out. "I need you to come here. You to Ali Al."

In a flash Jasper and I were in Bella's room where both Emmett and Rosalie already were. Emmett who had Bella using him as a pillow and Rosalie who was playing with Bella's hair.

"You okay Bella?" Jasper asked in fear that Bella was hurt or in trouble. _'I swear it feels as though Jasper cares more about Bella then he does me._' I thought to myself in a bit of jealousy.

"I'm fine Teddy. I just wanted you here for two reasons. The first one is because I can't go to you to see you," At that Emmett and I started laughing at the expression that was on Jasper's face. "And the second reason is because I want you and Emmett to act out my favorite sketch."

Both Emmett and Jasper froze where they were in both shock and horror.

"Bella you don't mean…"

"Yes Pillow I do."

"Right now?"

"Right now Teddy. And this time it won't be just me as your audience but Ali Al and Rosie Rose…" Bella stopped and all of a sudden she had the widest, brightest smile on her face that can only occur with the presence of… "Edward!" she yelled with happiness and excitement.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Edward!" I yelled with happiness and excitement.

"Hey Bella what's going on? I heard you call for Jasper." Edward asked me.

"I wanted him to come here so that he and Pillow can act out "Whose On First" by Abbott and Costello for me." I explained.

"Oh. Well do you mind if I stay and watch. I would love to see this." I heard both Pillow and Teddy growl while both Rosie Rose and Ali Al were cracking up.

"Sure." At that both Ali Al and Edward came over to my bed and sat down. Edward took over Pillow's position and Ali Al sat right next to Rosie Rose.

"Okay Bella." Pillow said as he and Teddy took the stage.

"We'll do this only because your still recovering." Teddy added. And then they began the skit that I love so much, and love to see them perform "Whose On First" by Abbott and Costello. We all had to wait of course for Teddy and Pillow to get their baseball caps and put them on. But I was all smiles once they began.

Pillow: Well Costello, I'm going to New York with you. You know Bucky Harris, the Yankee's manager, gave me a job as coach for as long as you're on the team.

Teddy: Look Abbott, if you're the coach, you must know all the players.

Pillow: I certainly do.

Teddy: Well you know I've never met the guys. So you'll have to tell me their names, and then I'll know who's playing on the team.

Pillow: Oh, I'll tell you their names, but you know it seems to me they give these ball players now-a-days very peculiar names.

Teddy: You mean funny names?

Pillow: Strange names, pet names...like Dizzy Dean...

Teddy: His brother Daffy.

Pillow: Daffy Dean...

Teddy: And their French cousin.

Pillow: French?

Teddy: Goofè.

Pillow: Goofè Dean. Well, let's see, we have on the bags, Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know is

on third...

Teddy: That's what I want to find out.

Pillow: I say Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know's on third.

Teddy: Are you the manager?

Pillow: Yes.

Teddy: You gonna be the coach too?

Pillow: Yes.

Teddy: And you don't know the fellows' names?

Pillow: Well I should.

Teddy: Well then who's on first?

Pillow: Yes.

Teddy: I mean the fellow's name.

Pillow: Who.

Teddy: The guy on first.

Pillow: Who.

Teddy: The first baseman.

Pillow: Who.

Teddy: The guy playing...

Pillow: Who is on first!

Teddy: I'm asking YOU who's on first.

Pillow: That's the man's name.

Teddy: That's who's name?

Pillow: Yes.

Teddy: Well go ahead and tell me.

Pillow: That's it.

Teddy: That's who?

Pillow: Yes.

Teddy: Look, you gotta first baseman?

Pillow: Certainly.

Teddy: Who's playing first?

Pillow: That's right.

Teddy: When you pay off the first baseman every month, who gets the money?

Pillow: Every dollar of it.

Teddy: All I'm trying to find out is the fellow's name on first base.

Pillow: Who.

Teddy: The guy that gets...

Pillow: That's it.

Teddy: Who gets the money...

Pillow: He does, every dollar. Sometimes his wife comes down and collects it.

Teddy: Whose wife?

Pillow: Yes. What's wrong with that?

Teddy: Look, all I wanna know is when you sign up the first baseman, how does he sign his name?

Pillow: Who.

Teddy: The guy.

Pillow: Who.

Teddy: How does he sign...

Pillow: That's how he signs it.

Teddy: Who?

Pillow: Yes.

Teddy: All I'm trying to find out is what's the guy's name on first base.

Pillow: No. What is on second base.

Teddy: I'm not asking you who's on second.

Pillow: Who's on first.

Teddy: One base at a time!

Pillow: Well, don't change the players around.

Teddy: I'm not changing nobody!

Pillow: Take it easy, buddy.

Teddy: I'm only asking you, who's the guy on first base?

Pillow: That's right.

Teddy: Ok.

Pillow: All right.

Teddy: What's the guy's name on first base?

Pillow: No. What is on second.

Teddy: I'm not asking you who's on second.

Pillow: Who's on first.

Teddy: I don't know.

Pillow: He's on third, we're not talking about him.

Teddy: Now how did I get on third base?

Pillow: Why you mentioned his name.

Teddy: If I mentioned the third baseman's name, who did I say is playing third?

Pillow: No. Who's playing first.

Teddy: What's on first?

Pillow: What's on second.

Teddy: I don't know.

Pillow: He's on third.

Teddy: There I go, back on third again! Would you just stay on third base and don't go off it.

Pillow: All right, what do you want to know?

Teddy: Now who's playing third base?

Pillow: Why do you insist on putting Who on third base?

Teddy: What am I putting on third.

Pillow: No. What is on second.

Teddy: You don't want who on second?

Pillow: Who is on first.

Teddy: I don't know.

Pillow & Teddy Together: Third base!

Teddy: Look, you gotta outfield?

Pillow: Sure.

Teddy: The left fielder's name?

Pillow: Why.

Teddy: I just thought I'd ask you.

Pillow: Well, I just thought I'd tell ya.

Teddy: Then tell me who's playing left field.

Pillow: Who's playing first.

Teddy: I'm not... stay out of the infield! I want to know what's the guy's name in left field?

Pillow: No, What is on second.

Teddy: I'm not asking you who's on second.

Pillow: Who's on first!

Teddy: I don't know.

Pillow & Teddy Together: Third base!

Teddy: The left fielder's name?

Pillow: Why.

Teddy: Because!

Pillow: Oh, he's center field.

Teddy: Look, You gotta pitcher on this team?

Pillow: Sure.

Teddy: The pitcher's name?

Pillow: Tomorrow.

Teddy: You don't want to tell me today?

Pillow: I'm telling you now.

Teddy: Then go ahead.

Pillow: Tomorrow!

Teddy: What time?

Pillow: What time what?

Teddy: What time tomorrow are you gonna tell me who's pitching?

Pillow: Now listen. Who is not pitching.

Teddy: I'll break your arm, you say who's on first! I want to know what's the pitcher's name?

Pillow: What's on second.

Teddy: I don't know.

Pillow & Teddy Together: Third base!

Teddy: Gotta a catcher?

Pillow: Certainly.

Teddy: The catcher's name?

Pillow: Today.

Teddy: Today, and Tomorrow's pitching.

Pillow: Now you've got it.

Teddy: All we got is a couple of days on the team. You know I'm a catcher too.

Pillow: So they tell me.

Teddy: I get behind the plate to do some fancy catching, Tomorrow's pitching on my team and a

heavy hitter gets up. Now the heavy hitter bunts the ball. When he bunts the ball, me, being a good

catcher, I'm gonna throw the guy out at first base. So I pick up the ball and throw it to who?

Pillow: Now that's the first thing you've said right.

Teddy: I don't even know what I'm talking about!

Pillow: That's all you have to do.

Teddy: Is to throw the ball to first base.

Pillow: Yes!

Teddy: Now who's got it?

Pillow: Naturally.

Teddy: Look, if I throw the ball to first base, somebody's gotta get it. Now who has it?

Pillow: Naturally.

Teddy: Who?

Pillow: Naturally.

Teddy: Naturally?

Pillow: Naturally.

Teddy: So I pick up the ball and I throw it to Naturally.

Pillow: No you don't, you throw the ball to Who.

Teddy: Naturally.

Pillow: That's different.

Teddy: That's what I said.

Pillow: You're not saying it...

Teddy: I throw the ball to Naturally.

Pillow: You throw it to Who.

Teddy: Naturally.

Pillow: That's it.

Teddy: That's what I said!

Pillow: You ask me.

Teddy: I throw the ball to who?

Pillow: Naturally.

Teddy: Now you ask me.

Pillow: You throw the ball to Who?

Teddy: Naturally.

Pillow: That's it.

Teddy: Same as you! Same as YOU! I throw the ball to Who. Whoever it is drops the ball and the guy runs to second. Who picks up the ball and throws it to What. What throws it to I Don't Know. I Don't Know throws it back to Tomorrow, Triple play. Another guy gets up and hits a long fly ball to Because. Why? I don't know! He's on third and I don't give a darn!

Pillow: What?

Teddy: I said I don't give a darn!

Pillow: Oh, that's our shortstop.

At the end of the skit all of us including Teddy and Pillow were laughing. I loved it. I love seeing my new family in all smiles and having a great time.

"Did you enjoy that?" Pillow asked me as he and Teddy walked over to me.

"Yes I did. And so did everyone else." I laughed.

"Well we're glad that you enjoyed it." Jasper said with a big accomplished grin on his face.


	10. Author's Note2

Author's Note:

Dear Readers:

I want to that you all for your patients on me updating. I am pleased to inform you that I will be updating very soon. I fear that the reason that I have not up dated is because I got myself into a writer's block on this story. I hope that you all can forgive me and thank you all again for all of your reviews and again for your patients.


	11. Chapter 8: Time For Court Bella

_**Chapter 8: Time For Court Bella**_

3 weeks later

_**Edward's POV**_

"But why can't Teddy and Pillow and Ali Al and Rosie Rose come with us?" I heard Bella cry out. As I walked into the kitchen in my court clothing I saw Bella clinging to Jasper and Emmett for dear life. Her knuckles were white for how tightly she was clinging to them.

"Because sweetie they have tests that they need to make up for." Esme explained in a soothing voice.

"And once they've made up their tests they'll be at the courthouse before you know it." Carlisle added.

"Hey don't worry Bella; Edward will be there with you. If you need him like you've needed Emmett and myself you know what to do." Jasper said embracing Bella.

Once Bella was out of his embrace she turned to me with eyes filled with fear and tears. I walked over to her and handed her, her bear that I had given to her when we first met.

"My Edward bear." Bella said with happiness mixed in with sadness and fear.

"I didn't think that you wanted to forget it." I said as I handed her, her bear.

She then lunged out of Jasper's arms and into my own once again knocking me to the ground. As I fell I heard laughter from everyone.

Still clutching her bear Bella said with a big smile on her face, "You're the best Edward." She said hugging me as tightly as she could.

"I love you too Bella." I said hugging her back just like the day we met.

The Courthouse

_**Bella's POV**_

As Daddy, Mommy, Edward, and myself entered the courthouse for the third day this week, I looked around to see if I could spot Mr. Kenny. Instead my eyes landed on Jason. I assumed that he felt me staring at him for he turned around in his seat and glared at me with suck hatred in his eyes.

"Come on Bella." Edward said as he picked me up. I guess he knew how scared I was cause I was really squeezing my Edward bear really tightly. As I held on to him he whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Bella. Everything's going to be fine." I pulled my head off his shoulders and with his genuine smile he added, "I promise." I then gave him a big hug, and he carried me over to where Mommy and Daddy were seated.

I climbed off of Edward's lap and then went over and sat on Daddy's. Daddy was another great comfort. I only wished that Teddy and my Pillow were here with me as well. Well at least I'll see them later. That's a plus.


	12. Chapter 9: The Interrigation of Bella

_**Chapter 9: The Interrogation of Bella Swan**_

_**Jury Member #1 POV**_

For the past three days I sat with the rest of the jury members while we listened to both sides of this case. I couldn't believe that any of this was happening and had happened to this four year old little girl.

"I call Isabella Swan Dickenson to the stand." The lawyer of the bastard rapist called/ announced.

Everyone on the jury member's and everyone in the courtroom watched in silent as Isabella once again took the stand as she did yesterday. With her, she carried her teddy bear and she sat down on the stand as she was read her rights/ sworn in.

As a mother I can't imagine how her adopted parents are taking this.

_**Jury Member #2 POV**_

Man I really hate this lawyer and this type of case. Well any case for that matter involving a child.

As I watched and listened to the child known as Isabella explain to all of us once again what had happened to her on that nightmare of a night.

I feel sorry for not only her but her adopted family as well for being dragged into this, however I mostly feel sorry for little Isabella for having to have lived through such and experience.

_**Bella's POV**_

"You may be seated." Announced the bailiff as he finished swearing in my rights.

As I sat down I turned to the judge and asked, "Um sir… I mean your honor…"

"Yes little one?" He asked me, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"I was wondering, that is if its ok with you, if the questioning should become… well too much for me like it was yesterday… um do you think that it's okay if my brother Edward came up here with me like you allowed my other brother's Emmett and J…Jasper did yesterday?" I asked with the fear that he would say no yet the hope that he would say yes.

"Of course. I don't have a problem with that." He answered giving me a smile of encouragement.

"T…thank you sir." I said and then turned all my attention to my questionnaire while I gripped my Edward bear tightly to me.

"How is it that you know my client Ms. Dickson?" He asked me.

"He was the last minute babysitter." I answered.

"Can you once again explain to the court the events that transpired that day/ evening?"

I took a deep breath and re told what happened to everyone just as I had done yesterday. I soon started tearing up when the questionnaire interrupted me and asked, "So you're telling me that your stepfather gave my client permission to do what he "supposedly did" to you?"

"Yes." I choked. "I heard him say it and then he (I pointed to Jason) told me when he entered my room without my permission."

"Are you sure that it was my client who was 'supposedly' rapping you? Maybe you were having a nightmare."

"No!" I yelled with tears pouring out of my eyes and down my face. "It wasn't a nightmare! IT WAS REAL! IT REALLY HAPPENED!" I yelled while I was now hugging my Edward bear more tightly now than before and hyperventilating drastically.

"It really happened. So you say. But is it possible that my client was trying to wake you up and you, as well as the on scene officer (he then pointed to Mr. Kenny) just jumped to the wrong conclusion?"

"Objection your honor." The plaintive said. I lifted my head and was now staring at the lawyer that called the objection. He pain and worry, along with anger and furry written all over his face.

"On what grounds?" The defendant lawyer asked.

I looked back at the other lawyer and waited, as did the rest of the courtroom. "You're going too far. It seems to me that you're just trying to see how far you can push her before she has an anxiety attack." The other lawyer said.

I then turned to the audience and saw Mommy and Daddy with worry and concern on their faces. I then turned to Edward. I saw his anger, rage, and furry towards the defense lawyer. I knew by the look in his eyes and his expression that he wanted to kill him. I then turned to the judge and said as best as I could without my sobs affecting my speech, "Um…yo…your hon…honor?" I asked in tears and a little out of breath from me hyperventilating.

"Yes little one? What is it?" His honor asked me in a kind, caring, and concerned voice.

"Could… could Ed… Edward co… come up he…here wi…with me pa…pa… please?" I stuttered through my sobs. I knew that if Edward was up here holding me in his arms and comforting me that I should be able to calm myself down to the point that I could answer the defendant lawyer's question without passing out from and anxiety attack, that I was fighting to keep in control.

"Of course little one." the judge said to me, making me smile, but just a very little one though. "Would Mr. Edward Mason Cullen please come up to the stand?" The judge asked and called out to Edward.

As Edward approached the witness stand to help me through this ordeal that I was going through I could see through foggy vision that his pace was quick. I must say that today is the worst day out of the past three days in this exact same courtroom and the same faces. God I hate going through this. I mean haven't I been through enough? And don't they think that I should just move on and forget about all of this? I guess they don't since I'm still living this nightmare.

_**Edward's POV**_

"Are you sure that it was my client who was 'supposedly' rapping you? Maybe you were having a nightmare."

"No!" Bella yelled at the dumb ass lawyer with tears pouring out of her eyes and down her face. "It wasn't a nightmare! IT WAS REAL! IT REALLY HAPPENED!"

"It really happened. So you say. But is it possible that my client was trying to wake you up and you, as well as the on scene officer (he then pointed to Mr. Kenny) just jumped to the wrong conclusion?"

God how could this ass hole be so uncaring? I mean everyone in the courtroom could see how badly he was hurting her.

'_I hope that this doesn't go on for much longer.' _I heard Carlisle think. _'I fear that if it does she'll have an anxiety attack.'_

'_Oh god I can't take much more of this. I hate sitting here doing nothing when my daughter needs me.' _Esme thought.

'_How can he not see that she's having a break down? Can't he just move on and let her get off the stand so that her new family can comfort her?'_ one of the juror's asked themselves.

While I was listening to everyone's thoughts in the courtroom I heard the judge say out loud, "Would Mr. Edward Mason Cullen please come up to the stand?" I quickly got out of my seat and at human speed I walked as fast as I could to get to Bella and comfort her. God I wanted to kill that son of a bitch lawyer for doing this to Bella, but for now I need to focus on her and not revenge.

As I walked up to the witness stand Bella held her arms out telling me that she needed to be in my arms. In on giant step and in one swoop I lifted Bella into my arms and held her bridal style as I sat down on the chair that she was sitting on. I hummed her the lullaby that she inspired me to write and luckily for me that started to calm her down. "You ok Bells?"

"Yes…hic… thank you…hic… Edward." She said through her hiccups.

"Your honor I believe that she is ready to continue." I announced to everyone who was in earshot of me.

"Councilor you may precede."

~Outside the Courtroom: 30 minutes later~

_**Jasper's POV**_

As we pulled up to the courthouse we saw Bella in Carlisle's arms; Esme softly rubbing Bella's back as if to calm her down; and Edward looking like he wanted to kill someone. As we all got out of Emmett's big ass Jeep I knew right away what was going on. I felt all of the fear and pain that Bella was feeling. Carlisle's emotions were the same as Edward's, that of anger, rage, and the want to kill someone. Esme' on the other hand were filled with worry and concern.

"Jasper? You ok?" I heard Alice ask. It was then that I realized that I had stopped walking and was in the middle of the parking lot looking at Bella.

"I'm fine but Bella's not." I stated starting to walk really fast to get to her.

"WHAT?!" I heard Emmett holler in anger and fear. I knew that he was now only a couple inches away from me.

Just then Bella looked up from Carlisle's shoulder and looked towards me and Emmett. You could tell that she was in big distress for her faced was stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Teddy! Pillow!" She called to both Emmett and myself with urgency. I knew then that today was worse for Bella then yesterday. After hearing her call for us, Emmett and I ran (at human speed) to reach her.

When I reached her, Bella jumped out of Carlisle's arms and into mine with fresh tears coming out of her eyes and down her cheeks. I held her and used my special abilities to try to calm her down. Unfortunately it only worked a little bit.

"What the hell happened?!" Emmett asked in worry, anger and rage.

"The defense attorney was way out of line and was way too hard on her. Even when Edward was on the

stand with her she only calmed for a little bit. It got to the point to where the judge had to call for a recess. She was calling for you two the whole time." Carlisle explained as he looked at Bella who was in my arms with concern and fatherly gaze. "I think that it made Edward feel like chop liver." He tried to joke to calm all of us down.

"It did not." Edward said though I knew by his emotions that Carlisle was right.

"Whatever you say Edward." Carlisle said with a small smile.

"How are you feeling princess?" Emmett asked in a calming and concerned voice.

Bella then held out her arms letting me know that she wanted to go into Emmett's arms. I passed her over to a over egger Emmett. I knew that by his emotions that he was more worried and concerned for her then he has been letting on.

_**Emmett's POV**_

As I listened to Carlisle explain what had happened in the courtroom I felt a strong urge to kill the son of a bitch of a lawyer who put my princess Bella in this condition.

"I want my Pillow." Bella cried out while holding out her arms for me to take her into my arms and out of Jasper's.

"Come here Princess." As I lifted her into my arms she began to sob into my chest.

"I wanted my Pillow bodyguard and my Teddy bodyguard in there to protect me, but you both weren't." she sobbed out.

"Bella… sweetie you knew that we had to take a couple make up exams at school." Rosalie said in a soothing voice while rubbing her back like Esme was doing earlier.

"But I needed them. And I needed you and Ali Al too. The both of you would have taken me out of there while Pillow and Teddy hurt him for hurting me." Bella sobbed.

"Oh Bellsy you know that we would have been there if we could." Alice said with a voice that sounded like it was about to crack.

"I know but… but…"

"Hey Bells we're here now and I promise you that both Jas… I mean Teddy and I will be in there with you and that we will protect you from that mean lawyer."

"Really?" Bella asked as she looked into my eyes. I knew that if my heart still beat that it would have melted. She looked so broken and had so much fear in her eyes that made you know exactly what she was feeling without having Jasper's special ability.

"Yes really." Jasper said holding Alice in his arms.

"'K." She tried to give all of us a smile of reassurance though I know that we all saw right through it.

"Well gang it's time to go back in. You ready Bella?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"As long as Teddy and Pillow can be with me." She said or should I say commanded as she clung to me as if she were afraid that I would drop her.

"I'm sure that the judge won't have a problem with that sweetie." Esme said with a smile of reassurance.

~Courtroom: 2 hours later~

_**Carlisle's POV**_

As the jury and the judge re-entered the courtroom we all stood, Bella in Emmett's arms shaking with fear for what the outcome will be.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have." One of the jury member's said with a little bit of a grin; one that was hardly noticeable; when he looked over towards Bella. "We find the defendant guilty of rape."

"Mr. Joseph Collins, you are sentenced to 15 years in state penitentiary prison. Case closed." The judged sentenced as he banged his gravel.

As I looked to Bella she had the biggest smile on her face, as did the rest of my family. It was finally over and Bella was now finally free and will find out later that she won't be Isabella Swan Dickinson. She will instead be known to the world as Isabella Swan Cullen. My little girl. My little princess and angel has completed my family and has made it even better than I would have ever thought possible. And I have this feeling that she might just be the key to making Edward finally happy. But I'll leave that to the future. I just hope that my little girl doesn't have any more painful obstacles like this one. I mean I know that my family will protect her from anything but I also know that things do happen even when we wish that they wouldn't. I guess only time will tell, but for now I'm just happy that my family is complete and happy.


	13. Final Autor

Final Author's Note

I hope that you all enjoyed the first half of Our New Sister Bella. In part II Bella will be a freshmen at Fork High School. As will Edward, Alice, and Jasper; while Emmett and Rosalie will be sophomores. There will be some heart ache and Bella get hurt once again. Can her new family be able to help her through it? Will Edward ever tell Bella how he feels about her? Will Bella see her big wolf friend Jacob again? Will Bella become truly one of the Cullen's?

All answer's will be revealed in "Our Sister Bella".


End file.
